brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiko
The Kitsune :Mischievous protector and forest spirit. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Yumiko is a high speed and dex Japanese fox spirit Legend featuring the Bow and Hammer as her weapons. As the story goes... :"Hattori, do you remember the tale of the wise fox spirit and her giant magical hammer? Yeah, ME NEITHER!" ''- Koji after a beat down from a newcomer to the Grand Tournament'' Any Valkyrie could see that the blind seamstress was a centuries old fox spirit in disguise. Only the half-Valkyrie saw a great Valhallan. From time immemorial the Japanese village of Aoku sat at peace on the edge of the edge of the great northern forest. Then the forest changed. The winters grew bitter, and the cold seemed to flow out of the forest itself. From the forest too came great wolves - first in ones and twos and then in great packs. The forest came to be called Kiba, The Fang, and the villagers feared. To villagers, Yumiko, the blind seamstress, was a happy soul - afraid of dogs, and roused to anger only by shoddy needlework. None ever knew that, at the age of 537, she picked up a bow for the first time and went to war with the monsters of the Kiba. The first winter, she rescued a toddler from a wandering wolf, the second winter she slew a pack of wolves to protect the hibernating Tororu. Year after year, the assault grew, and so did her skill. By the twenty-fifth year, she had defeated a Tengu army, slain a dragon, and realized she must confront this mystery at its source. Weary but determined, she traveled deep into the woods. There she fought the witch Ukionna and broke the bond between Yumiko's world and the twisted forest corrupting her land. In the final moments of the battle, a valkyrie appeared. Without a word, Yumiko leapt on the flying horse and went happily to sleep. Yumiko is happy to fight in the tournament, while she senses that she has one more great deed to accomplish, but waits patiently. Yumiko recoils at the sight of Mordex, tinkers with Scarlet in her workshop, and has a quiet bond with the enigmatic Asuri. "Let me tell you the tale of the blind seamstress and the thousand wolves."'' - Yumiko'' Appearance Strategy Signatures 'Bow' 'Hammer' Skins Expand to show Legend skins TokyoYumiko.png|'Tokyo Yumiko' An urban legend. LilYumiko.png|'Lil' Yumiko' Totes adorbs! CursedMaskYumiko.png|'Cursed Mask Yumiko' You forget to cleanse ONE little mask... NA.png|'Matsuri Yumiko' Poise, grace, and deadly hammer swing! Madame_Yumiko.png|'Madame Yumiko' Royal Order Chest FoxSpiritYumiko.png|'Fox Spirit Yumiko' Wild Chest PunkinSpiceYumiko.png|'Punkin Spice Yumiko' In every town, village, and city. There is no escape. Ever. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive Color Variations Expand to show Colors Black.png|Black Blue.png|Blue Brown.png|Brown Classic.png|Classic Community.png|Community Cyan.png|Cyan Green.png|Green Grey.png|Grey Haunting.png|Haunting Heatwave.png|Heatwave Home_Team.png|Home Team Lovestruck.png|Lovestruck Orange.png|Orange Pink.png|Pink Purple.png|Purple Red.png|Red Skyforged.png|Skyforged Sunset.png|Sunset White.png|White Winter_Holiday.png|Winter Holiday Yellow.png|Yellow Trivia * Yumiko's bot name is Robomiko. ** As of Patch 3.55, her bot name is CPU|Miko. * Yumiko's weapons are named Kami Bow (bow) and the Talisman (hammer) * It is implied in several places that Yumiko is blind. If this is true, it would make Yumiko the first disabled Legend on the roster. * Yumiko is the third Japanese themed legend on the roster, after Hattori and Koji. * Her design is strongly reminiscent of Kon, also a fox spirit from manga and anime series Tokyo Ravens. * Yumiko's name is directly comprised of the words Yumi, Japanese for Bow, and 'Ko', Japanese for Child. Her name can therefore be 'Yumiko', 'Bow Child' or even '弓子'. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Bow Category:Hammer